lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ravenverse
'''Into The Ravenverse '''is a fantasy animated comedy adventure show created by RealGameTime. Plot It all takes place in the crumbling medieval world of Abragarth.... Loads of kingdoms. one Braclet Of Light. And the greatest adventures of all. Coming soon. Characters Main * Raven - A archer girl who is obsessed with writing stories and Japanese anime. She has a giant Raven pet which she rides in order to travel to places in the realm of Abragarth. She is very talented and likes to hang out with her new friends and go on misadventures. * Jay - A royal guard who is in love with Raven but Raven doesn't have any feelings back to him. He loves to listen to music as it expresses his emotions and activates his powers. He also has a hard candy eater when he is nervous as he is born with Natural Candy Eating Disease. * Ming - A talking deer who is the leader of the Abragarth Empire. He doesn't know how to harness his powers just yet but he will sometime. He is also very feisty and competitive. * Scar - One of Raven and Jay friends who is a ninja who has the power to harness the earth. He is Raven's personal trainer. He has a mysterious backstory or likes to pretend to do so. Or maybe he's hiding something that the others don't know. * Sarah - One of Raven's friends who is a healer. She is very intelligent and is a major geek in everything about Abragarth. She doesn't know who her parents are and she is taken care of by a mysterious evil force even though she is pretty good. She is very depressed secretly about herself. * Brady - One of Jay's friends who likes to joke around and bully people secretly. He blackmails Pixel to do stuff for him and is a bad influence on him. * Forrest - The leader of the Ravengers, a bandit group that likes to steal from another towns all across Abragarth. He is a very mischievous old man who knows how to play dirty in fights. * Pharamond - The guardian of Havoc Guards, a evil society that wants to wants to destroy Abragarth and build a evil empire lead by their master. Recurring * Siren - A evil sorceress who wants revenge on Raven for ruining her chances of becoming a head apprentice. * Gabriel - A brutal inventor who makes weapons and important materials for Raven and her crew on their adventures. * Todd - A psychopathic trickster criminal who is forced to go good in order to get years off his sentence. He only becomes helpful to other people when he wants to. He also is mischievous and likes to cause havoc. * Crush - A demon who likes to enter people's nightmares and is the brother of Lurker. * Lurker - A demon who likes to enter people's nightmares and is the brother of Crush. * Raymundus - A mage who helps Raven and her crew in many different situations. He is very talkative and can bother the heck out of them. * Tarondor - The runner of The Scimitar Stadium which Raven and her crew enters. He is actually evil and wants to imprison them in the coliseum for cheating and now is a washed up star. * Tempter - A elf who is a rival to Gala and her crew who wants to earn the grand prize in the Warpath Festival in order to kick King Reynard off his throne and rule all of the Nydaogord kingdom. * Phoebe - A talking giant raven Raven created who helps her travel across Abragarth. She is very smart and can snap when someone makes a dumb move. She protects Raven like a daughter and can sometimes be overprotective against her. * Alice - The princess of the Nyaogord Kingdom. She rules over the whole lands including ogres, imps, trolls, walruses, harpies, human fools, wizards, elderly jerks and sprites. * Zengu - A royal knight of the Nydargord Kingdom who lacks his job and later joins the dark side in order to become something greater. But for right now, he isn't that smart or talented but it all changes. * Elizabeth - A little girl who idolizes Raven. She tries to be brave in order to become a hero someday. * Ferris - A old man who hates Raven and her crew for disturbing his life and gets very mad at the slightest of things. Episodes * Welcome To Abagarth Trivia * Most of this stuff is based on PixelFox666's ideas and the Galaverse. Category:Shows Category:Into The Ravenverse Category:RealGameTime Category:TV shows Category:The Sly Guy Studios Category:Upcoming Category:Under Construction Category:Cartoon Category:Animation Category:Kids TV Category:Rating Pending Category:Fantasy